Bomberman (USBIV)
Bomberman is an unlockable newcomer in Ultra Smash Bros. IV. He was confirmed at the last day of Rivalery Week here third parties should be confirmed at this game alongside with Black Mage, Bub and Rayman. He's a third-party member of this game since he was raised by Hudson Soft (now known as Konami) alongside with Mega Man, Pac-Man, Sonic, Black Mage, Bub, Rayman, Snake (also from Konami), Ryu, Cloud, Bayonetta, Dillon, Banjo & Kazooie, Sora, Shantae and Shovel Knight. In his titular series Bomberman, Bomberman, or known as White, is a robot that was created to produce bombs at the Bomb Factory and he's the main protagonist most of his games where he must protect his homeland Planet Bomber against evil faces. There are plenty of races of Bombermen which you can see alternate costumes in this game. Mostly of his moveset are inspired from most of his games and his melee attacks are made-up. He often use headbutts for his advantage. His appearance represents his appearance from Bomberman Generation, wearing his red scarf and his gold handcuffs. Bomberman has no voiceclips, only most of his iconical sound effects from him mostly recycled from Bomberman Blast! ''for Wii and ''Bomberman Generation for Nintendo Gamecube. Bomberman ranks the 36th of the 103rd place (B+) in the tier list, ranking him as a high tier character in the game behind Pichu and after Paper Mario. Bomberman possesses a fantastic strong stage control by putting and throw bombs around the stage for successful mindgames and traps and also good for approaching. He has also a strong combo game which you can combine with bombs and his aerial moves. His ground movement as for his acceleration to startup his dash is a fantastic tool to escape immediately dangerous situations. Most of his aerial moves are mostly lagless at the end improving his combo skills. His forward-air among one of his best KO moves in his moveset, on the side of his forward-throw. His forward-throw is one of the best throws in the game for optimaticaly KO an opponent very early at low percentages like Ness back-throw. Throwing bombs off the stage is a good edge-guard tool His jab and his Bomb Kick a good trading tool to stop weaken attacks and his up-air is also a KO tool too at mediocre percents. However, Bomberman has still some flaws. His aerial mobility is poor and also placed at one of the worst spots in the game. His fast fall mechanics helps Bomberman to juggle opponents but it must be good performed otherwise they can DI out easily. His recovery tool, Jetpack, recieves a formidable height but gives only a semi-vertical distance, struggling Bomberman at distant distances, easily gimpable and being easily edge-guarded by others. As a result, Bomberman does a great representation at the tournaments most a far for winning most of the pools and tournaments. Still, he does struggle hard matchups against some top tiers. Trivia *His severe stalling system was patched to a normal stale system. Now every time Bomberman spams a bomb, it will take 0,5% damage away.